imagine_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters: Storm Team
is the third reboot of the Monsters! RPG, which was the original RPG on this site. It is currently a WIP, so don't join just yet. is set in the same universe as the original, but in a far later time period, which would be similar to 18th/19th century Europe. Plot Rengland, the noble kingdom of justice is under assault from all sides. A mysterious group of monsters, the like that hasn't been seen since the days when the elves vanished, have attacked the capital, and the ignoble French have taken this as an opportunity to invade the kingdom. The king is dead, and you, and your comrades in arms, are the last thing that stands between the annihilation of your home nation. The Storm Team is all that is left. Storm Team The Storm Team is an elite monster hunting, Frenchmen slaying and general awesome-ness team. In this RPG, there are no classes, and a limited number of players. Players will choose a 'character', which is basically a class, except only one instance of each character is permitted. The character's weapons, skills, stats and armor will be preset, but names, history, even gender are all player defined. Characters *''(Rogue/assassin)'' *Weapon: throwing knives (deals 2d4 damage when thrown or stabbed), pistols (deals 15hp damage, but very little ammo, and only one shot.) *Armor:Low *Attributes:Agile (more agility) *HP:28 *Skills: Shadow walk (clones oneself x4 times, cannot attack when in this mode) *Position: Special ops man *''(Sensei/wise old man)'' *Weapon: 'The walking stick: a 19th century plasma cannon' *Armor:Medium *Attributes: Wisdom (extra knowledge...) *HP:34 *Skills: 'Blind man' (Uses telepathy to increase next shot damage by 50% damage) *Position:Deputy leader of Storm Team *''(I am humorz, former frenchman)'' *Weapon: Twin rapiers (deal 3d5 damage) *Armor:Medium *Attributes: Humor (adds to team morale, charismatic, likeable) *HP:35 *Skills: 'Knight who says ni' (50% chance of scaring enemies into fleeing) *Position: Member of the special ops and leader of the '(character name) Hollande for president political party' *''(Tank)'' *Weapon: Long range wind-up nuke (deals 4d5 damage) *Armor: High *Attributes: Dumbness (inspires laughs in enemies, causing them to fall to your nukes. Chance of busting through intelligence requiring jobs) *HP:45 *Skills: Radiation sickness (causes enemies to have -2d3 damage per turn for 3 moves) *Position: Member of attack squad. *''(I am nerd)'' *Weapon:The Hydraulic pump-operated spray gun (deals 4d4 damage), wrench (deals 1d4 damage) *Armor:Low *Attributes: Intelligence (can operate technology, research monsters, and gets some wisdom too) *HP:26 *Skills: Mecha power (summons a steam mecha for two turns that increases armor to Extreme, and weapon damage to 5d4) *Position: The brains, chief technician and weaponsmith. Character sheet: Copy your character's class type (above) and then fill in this form: Name: Personality: Gender: Background: Appearance: Current characters Name: Le Morde ( ) Personality: Cold, distant. Gender: Unknown Background: The leader of storm team, a frenchman with a past. Appearance: Always wears a grey ninja suit. Name: Arnold ( ) Personality: Idiotic, stubborn. Gender: Male Background: "I saw a monster, and I threw a rock at him!" Appearance: Big, clunky, imposing wearing whatever he finds. Weapon: knife-bazooka. Shoots huge blades. Comes with a bayonet. Deals 2d8 damage. Bayonet deals 5hp damage, has chance of decapitation. Armor: High Attributes:Resilient (+2 hit points when dealt a blow of over -10 hit points) HP: 40 Skills: 'I KILLZ YOU' (fires ten shots simultaneously) Position: Head of the attack squadron. The records The records contain the collected knowledge of the Storm Team. As the players progress, new discoveries will be made, and be added to the records. The Monsters None so far. Go get 'em! Category:Fantasy RPG Category:Fantasy Category:Action RPG Category:Adventure RPG Category:Active RPG